Unfaithful
by icefox94
Summary: Kurama was just dumped by his girlfriend of two years, Maya. will Hiei be able to confort his best friend, or will his love for the beautiful fox get in the way of conforting him? have to read to find out. hk oneshot


don't know where this came from. just thought of it listening to this song. And I know that Kurama's human name is Suuichi, but I don't like that name, so in this story, that was the name he was born with in Ningenkai too.

It was dark in the one bedroom apartment as Kurama sighed and put the cd in his player. he got it from Maya, his now ex girlfriend. he sighed once again as he thought about when she gave it to him after school before he played it.

_**flashback:**_

"_Hey Kurama" Maya called as she ran to catch up. Kurama stopped at hearing his name and smiled as he saw his girlfriend of 2 years._

_"Yes, what is it Maya?" Kurama asked her. She looked away nervously, pushing stray locks away from her beautiful face._

_"Well...it's just that..." she sighed, and Kurama gave her a smile of incouragment. " Here" she gave him a cd with no label on it. " I don't think we should see eachother anymore. I wrote a song for you. It explains everything in it._

_Then she ran._

_I held in my tears until I was in the safety of my home._

_**end flashback:**_

Kurama stared at his cd player again, then push the play button. As the soft piano music was heard through the apartment, a dark figure appeared and settled on a branch outside the open window.

_Story of my life  
_

_Searching for the right  
_

_But it keeps avoiding me  
_

_Sorrow in my soul  
_

_Cause it seems that wrong  
_

_Really loves my company_

The dark figure, who can now be recognized as Hiei knew this would happen. He's the one that told the fox of Maya's deception. But he wouldn't didn't believe him because Hiei loves him and he thought that he was trying to get him and Maya to break up so Hiei could go out with Kurama. But he would never do that to his best friend. He would rather be that to him than his lover as long as it made him happy. He finally found out a couple of months ago but decided not to do anything about it until Maya came clean. " I just hope the fox will be able to make it through this, he loved her so much." Hiei thought as he stared sadly at the slowly breaking red head.

_Hes more than a man  
_

_And this is more than love  
_

_The reason that the sky is blue  
_

_The clouds are rolling in  
_

_Because I'm gone again  
_

_And to him I just can't be true  
_

Kurama was glad that Maya finally told him. From what Hiei told me, she has been doing this for a year. Hiei, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I know you would have never done anything I accused you of. You were just trying to stop me from getting hurt.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
_

_And it kills him inside  
_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy  
_

_I can see him dying  
_

Kurama closed his eyes as he heared this line, the first of many tears to come spilling down his cheeks.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
_

_I don't wanna be the reason why  
_

_Everytime I walk out the door  
_

_I see him die a little more inside  
_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
_

_I don't wanna take away his life  
_

_I don't wanna be...  
_

_A murderer_

Why does it hurt so much. I did i have to love you, Maya?

_I feel it in the air  
_

_As I'm doing my hair  
_

_Preparing for another day  
_

_A kiss up on my cheek  
_

_He's here reluctantly  
_

_As if I'm gonna be out late  
_

_I say I won't be long  
_

_Just hanging with the girls  
_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

Hiei is also having a hard time with his emotions as one single tear falls out of his eyes, hardends into a gem, and lands into his hand. The first one he's ever cried for his loved one. For the pain he's going through and how much it hurts him that he can't wrap his arms around him, protecting from the cruel, heartless world, and confort him until there are no more tears to shed._Because we both know  
_

_Where I'm about to go  
_

_And we know it very well_

By this time, Kurama was silently crying in his hands.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
_

_And it kills him inside  
_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy  
_

_I can see him dying_

Hiei silently opened and closed the window as he came in and sat next to the red head, giving him a little comfort without Kurama noticing him.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
_

_I don't wanna be the reason why  
_

_Everytime I walk out the door  
_

_I see him die a little more inside  
_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
_

_I don't wanna take away his life  
_

_I don't wanna be...  
_

_A murderer  
_

Hiei put his hand on the fox's shoulder , rubbing it confortingly. And Kurama put his hand over his, smiling slightly at him. He could always count on Hiei to be there when he needs him.

_Our Love, his trust  
_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
_

_Get it over with  
_

_I don't wanna do this  
_

_Anymore (anymore)  
_

they both silently listened to the rest of the song together, one giving confort, and one recieving.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
_

_I don't wanna be the reason why  
_

_Everytime I walk out the door  
_

_I see him die a little more inside  
_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
_

_I don't wanna take away his life  
_

_I don't wanna be...  
_

_A murderer (a murderer)  
_

Kurama turned to Hiei and hugged him, Hiei not complaining and even wrapped his arms around the shaking redhead, who smiled greatfully at the little koorime.

_No no no no_

_"i'm sorry I didn't believe you, Hiei." _Kurama thought, knowing Hiei would hear him. Hiei just smiled and held him closer. They stayed like that all night, falling asleep in eachothers arms.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

icefox


End file.
